


Another Late Night (Gency one shot)

by whoreforcowboyswrites



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Genji Shimada, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Young Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Young Genji Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoreforcowboyswrites/pseuds/whoreforcowboyswrites
Summary: After another restless night in the Overwatch HQ, Genji joins Angela for a cup of coffee.
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 45





	Another Late Night (Gency one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- very brief mention of violence, but fluff after that <3

Genji awoke suddenly, his breath hitched as he sat up. Another nightmare. He had experienced so many nights like this that the rude awakenings were no longer a disturbance, more of a routine. A routine that began in a cold sweat and led to him immediately climbing out of bed so that he wouldn't fall back into the same dream again. The pain of limbs no longer attached, the feeling of the blade slicing through him, the look on his brother's face. If he attempted to sleep again so soon, he would just repeat the sequence.  
Standing up from the bed, he grabbed a worn gray hoodie. Slipping it over his metal chest, he crept out into the hall and began towards the facility's community lounge.  
He entered to see Angela leaning her elbows on the counter of the food bar, watching the coffee she was brewing. She was practically asleep as her eyes followed each drop as it splashed into the pot below.  
"Another late night, Doctor Ziegler?" He asked.  
He was so accustomed to silencing his footsteps as to not draw attention to himself (whether that be for a mission, or to avoid interaction) that he previously startled her when this routine first began. Many times she spilled her coffee and swore in German, scolding him before she invited him to sit next to her. He had done this so often that she no longer jumped at his voice, but rather welcomed it.  
"Every night is a late night, Genji." She answered, greeting him with a weak smile. She was exhausted, dark circles formed below her eyes from the days without sleep. She turned and leaned her backside against the counter. Bringing her cup of coffee to her lips, she questioned, "Is it the nightmares again?"  
"Yes." He had told her about his nightmares before, but never what they were about. Though, seeing as she had saved him the night that his brother had attempted to murder him, it wasn't hard for her to guess.  
"You know, I could prescribe you something that could help with those." Yes, she was concerned as he was her patient, but even more so because she cared for him.  
"Ah, do not worry. Besides, who would else would drink your coffee if it weren't for me?"  
"I suppose you have a point." She laughed.  
Pouring a cup of coffee for him, she made her way to the couch and sat with her legs curled up beside her. She patted the seat next to her and motioned him over, to which he followed and rested beside her.  
"Would you like to tell me about them?" She inquired, handing him his cup. Her words were soft and reassuring, never making it seem as though she expected him to tell her or that he had to.  
He trusted Angela more than anyone else, but couldn't bring himself to open up. His body may have healed, but the wounds in his mind were all too fresh to touch. "Perhaps another time." He assured, unintentionally mimicking the weak smile she had greeted him with.  
"Well, I'm sure there will be plenty more nights like these in the future." She settled into her spot and held the warm cup in her hands before noting, "Your new cybernetics suit you. I'm sure they feel better, too."  
Just recently he had traded his former Blackwatch attachments for a new and improved model. Cording was no longer exposed on his shoulder, red accents were replaced with green, overall mobility was improved; in a way, he was a new man. If you could consider an upgrade of mechanical limbs to be part of a man.  
"I still do not feel as though they are apart of me. I..." He sat on the edge of the seat, placing his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward and stared into the dark liquid, "...struggle with what I am. Am I man, or machine?"  
Angela set her cup on the table and repositioned herself so that they were sitting side by side. She leaned in close and met his eyes with hers, "Genji, when I look at you I don't see a machine. I see a man. A troubled, angry man, but a man." She placed her hand on his leg, "Your body doesn't make you who you are. You have to decide who you are for yourself."  
He focused on her as she looked his face up and down. She studied the scars on his flesh, the broken look in his eyes as she examined him, the tightening of his lips. She wondered if his lips pursed from the discomfort of her closeness, or if he was in fact, holding back tears. No matter the case, he didn't pull away from her.  
"Angela, I-" He took a breath and slowly let it out. He hadn't been touched in years aside from a medical perspective, and despite her not touching his real body, he could imagine how her hand felt on his thigh. It almost felt real. "Thank you."  
A buzzing interrupted the silence as they were pulled back into reality. She grabbed the pager from her pocket and examined it.  
"Sheisse," She murmured, "I'm needed in the infirmary."  
She stood and took one last drink, abruptly leaving Genji. She began to make her way out, but stopped beside the couch. Placing a hand on his shoulder, the one he could actually feel, she gave him a warm smile. "I'll see you tomorrow night, yes?"  
He straightened himself out and nodded at her, "We will see."  
As she began to walk away, she let her hand linger on his shoulder for a moment longer, before quietly adding, "Take care of yourself until then, Genji." 


End file.
